The Girl Behind the Mask
by Can'tGetEnoughPotter
Summary: Scorpius is in his 5th year, is a prefect, has all the girls drooling over him, and has great friends. What more could he want? Rose Weasley, is what he wants. But what happens when he discovers that keeping it a secret that he loves Rose all these years causes his best friend to fall for her, too?
1. Arriving Home

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything. (except for the characters: Eric, Terry, Lucas, and Beck.) **

**A/N So I plan for this to be my first FanFic with more than two chapters. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

I stepped into Platform 9 ¾ at the usual 10:30 am to say my last good-byes and head on off to Hogwarts for my 5th year. I was thrilled to leave Malfoy Manor and begin some real adventures this year, especially because I was picked as prefect this year. Thinking back as a first year, getting that obnoxious badge meant you were a nerd and/or a loser. But, now that I'm wearing it, it doesn't seem like such an awful honor.

I checked my trolley to see if all of my bags and trunk were still in check. I turned around then to hand in my ticket and get on the Express. I walked up the steps, practically falling over from the weight of all my crap I brought, checked in with the Prefect List, and settled down in a compartment near the back. I'm saving the rest of the seats for the guys: Eric, Terry, Lucas, and Beck.

They're all in Slytherin with me, except for Lucas. He's a Gryffindor, but had proven himself worthy in second year by pulling this prank that sounded stupid in the first place, but totally worth it in the end. He ran into the girls' bathroom, consisting of about 30 girls changing into their robes after Quidditch try-outs, and exploded several stink bombs. After failing an exam in charms, 30 girls running and screaming around the corridors in nothing but their panties and bras seemed to dominate the loss of a letter grade.

Knowing that the boys wouldn't be here for a while yet, I took out my book I began reading over the summer. If they knew I read literature outside of classes, my reputation would lose its coolness by about 20%. But, I do it anyway because, well, there's this girl—

"Hey Scorp. It took me forever to find y—what's that?" asked Lucas as he barged into the once silent compartment.

"Uh-nothing. Just making sure my name is in all my textbooks," I quickly said as I shoved my copy of _Famous Quidditch Wins Throughout the Ages_ in a near bag.

"Oh. Well anyway, it's packed out there. Thanks for saving me a seat."

"No prob, L." I replied just as Beck and Terry showed up.

"Hey, guys. Join the party." I said leaning on the newly formed tower of extra trunks by my seat.

Beck and Terry have been best friends since the day they were born. Their fathers worked together, apparently. One arriving at a different time than the other would be out of the norm.

Soon after we settled in, the train whistle sounded.

"Where's Eric?" Terry asked.

"I don't know. I didn't hear of him at all during the summer, either. You think he's okay?" I asked.

We all responded with a shrug.

* * *

We arrived at Hogwarts and waited for all of the little firsts years to get off first. Afterwards, I lost track of the guys and wandered aimlessly looking for Eric amidst the crowd. But instead, I see a familiar read-head talking to someone I can't see. Ah, Rose. That girl, I swear, will be the death of me. Ever since first year, I knew she was something special. Her hair, the reddest of all red hair in the entire universe, is what got me. She's so smart, too. Always reading or getting homework finished_ before_ any fun. Next, I saw her eyes: as blue as a clear sky on a summer day. I never thought myself to be the romantic kind of guy, but it was different when I thought of Rose.

As usual, I kept it to myself, you know, the fact that I liked her. It didn't help when she was in almost all of my classes and sat near me in every one, even with assigned seating! To keep it a secret just a little longer, I annoyed the crap out of her, was super obnoxious (maybe a little too much), and even dipped the ends of her hair into my inkwell once. She got so mad, her cheeks turned the color of her hair. It earned me a detention, but I didn't mind upping that bad-boy reputation. You could say that we got off on the wrong foot, but it's fun to see her mad. She's cute when she's mad. All her friends like to talk to me, so I get the inside scoop once in a while. As I overheard one of them say, "Just because you hate sexy guys like him doesn't mean I have to!" after I picked a fight with Rose. Basically, we're friends…that hate each other. At least she thinks I hate her, and I know she hates me.

But I'm starting to worry. Hogwarts' Graduation for us is nearing. I don't want her to think that I've always hated her and purposely planned on making her days at Hogwarts "miserable" or something. I want to end it with a spark, a twist. I want Rose to…to…

"SCORPIUS!"

"Gah-What? What is it, Terry?" I said a bit loud.

"Snap out of it! I've been calling your name for the past 5 minutes looking for you. Come on, the seats are filling up in the Main Hall and I want a seat near the pumpkin pie!" and with no more words spoken, we set off towards the castle, thoughts of Rose looming around in my brain along with delicious smells of pumpkin pie leading us to the door.

* * *

"Eric, my man! Where were you?" were the first words out of my mouth as I saw him

already seated with Beck.

"On the train the whole time."

"Yeah, claims he was hooking up with someone in a different compartment." Said Beck in an interested tone.

"That's great, Eric, but there aren't any drapes on the compartment windows and the first years probably still have no idea what…_it_ is." said Terry nervously.

"I haven't banged the chick, you idiot…yet." Smirked Eric.

We all laughed, except for Terry. If he's not planning on staying a virgin until late marriage, then he better clean up his act.

"So what's her name? Is she hot? Does she have big—" began Beck, but was soon interrupted by the Headmaster giving his 'welcome' speech. They always take forever, so it looks like we'll have to wait until we go to our dorms. Stupid Rose for making me late.

I sat down on my four-poster bed and threw my trunk right underneath it. "That speech took extra long today and I swear there were at least 100 first years sorted this year."

"I know! We got here at 5:00 and now it's nearly 9!" exclaimed Terry.

"Back to the girl, Eric." Said Beck.

"Oh yeah."

"She probably only talked to you because you're friends with Scorpius." chimed Terry.

"I know! Everyone just thinks Scorp is the sexiest man on the planet these days. All I hear when I take my daily stroll by the girls' bathroom is 'Scorpius is so dreamy' and 'Oh my gosh I just want him to father my children!' " Complained Beck as he imitated the girls in a surprisingly accurate 'girl voice.'

"Oh shut up, you guys." I smirked.

"Well, she actually seemed on-the-fence about talking to me because of Scorpius. She actually frowned when I mentioned his name."

I raised my eyebrows. "Oh really? And who is this girl you speak of that hasn't fallen for my extreme charm and attractiveness." I asked with a half-smile.

"Take a guess." Said Eric as he returned the half-smile.

"Ugh, can you at least tell us what house she's in?" complained Lucas.

"Well, she's not in mine."

"You hooked up with a Gryffindor?" said Lucas in surprise.

"Yeah, you know. Thought I'd shake things up a bit and open up some other options."

"Is it that half-veela girl, uh, Tara? Tara Holinski?" asked Terry.

"No, she doesn't have any veela in her, but she sure looks like it."

"How about Hannah Bucholz?" tried Beck.

"Nope."

"Raina Brown?" I suggested.

"Nuh-uh."

"Give us a hint. What's her hair color?"

"If I tell you that, you'll guess right away."

"Oh, quit being a girl and just tell us." Begged Lucas.

"Fine." He replied. "It's Rose Weasley."

**A/N So what did you think? Please review! I know it's boring and a bit cliché, but I have some exciting things planned for the next chapters. I'm not sure how many chapters there will be, but I know it'll be more than 6. Thank you all! ~Can'tGetEnoughPotter**


	2. Graphic Horrors

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Obviously, I'm not JKR under a penname because this writing is nowhere near the absolute genius writings that 100% belong to her. **

**A/N Thanks for moving on to Chapter 2! That is all **

**Chapter 2**

I couldn't think for a moment.

"I'm sorry, who?" I asked.

"Rose Weasley! Now, I know what you're all thinking. 'Why on earth go for the frizzy-haired nerd?' But think, fellas. 5th year comes OWLS and soon NEWTS. I need more time to "study" and I don't have time for homework." he winked. "And what's better than your own homework-doing girlfriend? Oh, and she's a pretty good snogger, too, I guess." Said Eric.

"You snogged her?" I replied almost a bit too loudly.

"Yeah. That's what girlfriends are for. Sorry we're not like you, Scorp, and get right to banging." He sneered back.

It's true, I'm not a virgin. But Rose is too good for him. Nobody deserves Rose, not even me.

"I didn't mean it that way Eric, I—"

"It's cool. You're probably just jealous that I actually found a good use for a girlfriend." He smirked.

I just smiled back, stripped down to my boxers, and pulled the covers over my face. I lied there and tuned out the chatter of my mates to think about Eric and Rose. "Is it true?" I thought to myself. "Eric lies sometimes, but never anything like this." He lied to me once about not knowing where my homework was after I let him copy it by telling me his owl thought it was food. But it turned out he burned it when a teacher almost caught him in the library with both copies. Nothing too serious, but I was mad when Professor wasn't letting any late grades in.

But I keep wondering: how far did they go? Eric said they did nothing but snog, but whenever I think about them on the train, I picture them doing much more. Did Rose like it, blind to the fact that she was being used? "Too many question." I thought. "My head hurts."

And with that, I fell into a sleep I realized I had longed to be in for hours.

* * *

"Scorp…Scorpius…WAKE UP!" once again I awoke to Terry's loud alarm.

"Why? Classes don't start for another two hours," I groaned as I groggily looked at the uninviting 6:00 am on the bedside clock.

"No, it's 7:45, classes start in 15 minutes!"

"No, Terry, you read your clock wrong. Go check it." I said. I didn't know if he was right or I was wrong or vice versa. I just wanted more sleep since I barely got any the night before.

"Oh, I guess you're right. Well, the guys are already gone, so why not have an early breakfast."

Because if I eat anything, I'll probably puke. I just can't get Eric and Rose off of my mind.

"Uh, yeah. Sure. Fine." I huffed as I pulled on a pair of pants, a t-shirt and shoes. I'll put on my uniform once I'm actually awake.

* * *

We headed down to the Great Hall. I was so tired, I sat down at the Hufflepuff table and grabbed a plateful of food before Terry almost ripped my arm off as he dragged me back to our table with Beck and Lucas.

"Did you get any sleep or what, man?" asked Beck as he shoved half a sausage in his mouth.

I'm not worried about the guys finding about my feelings about Rose. To be honest, they're too wrapped up in other things to notice. They barely seemed to care about Eric and Rose once the beans were spilled last night. It's not out of the norm for us to have girlfriends once in a while, but Eric and…Rose? I still couldn't wrap my brain around the fact that Rose was _taken_. I come so close to telling her how I feel every year, but I always just insult her like I always do, knowing she'd be there the next day. Why did I have to wait this long?

"Yeah, some. But you know, first night away. Still used to Malfoy Manor every night." I said, covering up what really happened.

"Sure, Scorp." Said Lucas.

I looked around the Great Hall and realized Eric wasn't with us.

"Hey, where's Eri—"

But I was soon interrupted by whistles and cheers coming from the Gryffindor table.

The guys and I got up and joined the forming crowd around a certain spot on the table.

As I walked deeper into the eye of the crowd, I heard remarks like "They've been going on like this for 10 minutes." And "She's so lucky to have him."

"Dear Lord no, no, no, no, please don't let it be—" I said under my breath.

But I spoke too soon. I reached the inner edge of the circle and much to my horror, there sat Eric on top of the table, _holding_ Rose in his lap, as they made out so hard I'd be surprised if they finished without either of their noses being broken. I stood there, gaping at the horrific sight. I don't know how long, but unlike the train station or this morning, no one was here to grab my arm and take me safely back to Slytherin territories. No, I'm alone on this one.

I whipped around and ran as fast as I could. I would probably go faster by walking since the crown is so thick. I can barely move a centimeter without stepping on someone. I ended us elbowing three guys and a girl in the face and stepping on countless toes. I made it out alive, but I ran back to the Slytherin table to see if the guys were done watching.

They weren't.

The crown was thinning, but not by much. I ran to the exit so I could go back to the safety of my dorm, but I heard someone calling my name. I turned around and WAM!

"Huh…oh my gosh, Priscilla! Oh my gosh are you okay?"

I turned around and knocked heads with Priscilla Shultz, a fellow Slytherin girl. And in a blink of an eye, there she was, on the ground with a bloody lip.

"No! I am most certainly not okay! You elbowed me in the face back in that crowd, giving me a bloody lip, and I came to tell you off! Now look what you've done!" she yelled.

"No, I didn't mean it, I was just—"

"Save it, Mr. Malfoy. Priscilla, dear, come with me. You too, Malfoy." Said a furious Professor McGonagall as she rounded the corner.

I didn't know why she was angry at me until I realized what this scene must look like from a distance: me standing upright with my hands out, Priscilla on the ground screaming at me, the bloody lip.

I helped Priscilla get up and walked silently to Professor's office.

"Rose. Stupid, stupid, stupid Rose." I thought. "I haven't even had a chance to insult you this year and look what trouble you already caused! I hate you, I can't stand you, I…I love you."

**A/N I have fabulous ideas so I don't think you'll have to wait long for updates. Thanks for reading! ~Can'tGetEnoughPotter**


	3. The Hospital Wing

**A/N nothing new to report, but I feel the FanFic wouldn't be complete without an author's note, so, happy reading. **

**Disclaimer: sigh…I own nothing. **

**Chapter 3**

Professor Binns noticed Priscilla needed help, so he took over for her, which left McGonagall and me alone. She didn't say anything as we walked, which was extremely awkward. I feel really bad about Priscilla, too. She's a nice girl. She has a lot of friends, but isn't snobby like a lot of them. She's pretty, too. But not like Rose. Speaking of Rose, I hate her at the moment. But every time I think that, I feel weird inside. I don't hate her really, but I do in a certain way. Why does she mess up my train of thought?

Professor and I reached her office and let me in.

"Mr. Malfoy. You are a Prefect. You are very smart and that's why you were chosen as the male Prefect of Slytherin. We thought that with an honor like this, you would clean up your act a little as well. But never have I ever seen a report of you physically abusing another student. Why on earth would you do such a thing, especially with an honorable title to hold!" said Professor McGonagall as her tone became louder.

"But Professor, I didn't. I might have accidentally elbowed her in the face and knocked her over, but it was all by accident! I swear!"

"Looking at your records here, you've lied twice and have had several detentions before. I'm sorry, but I'm reporting you to Professor Slughorn, Head of Slytherin. Go, right now."

Without a word, I exited the office and walked into Slughorn's. This'll be a breeze. Slughorn is the easiest carpet to walk over.

"Good evening Professor Slughorn."

"Oh, good evening Mr. Malfoy. Professor McGonagall just informed me that you are up to no good."

"You see…" I explained everything to him, from the moment I walked in the Great Hall to where I am now.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy. I was going to take away your Prefect privileges, but I'm giving you a second chance. Remember, you have duties tonight. Now go get dressed and head off to your classes."

I looked down and noticed I was still in my morning clothes.

"Thanks, Professor!" I said breathlessly as I ran out of the office. Geez, how much more could Rose screw up for me? I haven't even talked to her yet!

I ran down to the Slytherin Common Room and quickly got on my robes. I then grabbed my books and dashed off to Charms.

As I was running, I slowed down as I passed the hospital wing. Priscilla was there. "I still have 10 minutes, and Charms is just down the hall. I guess I could stop for a bit." I thought.

I walked in and noticed she was the only one in there. Well, it's first day of classes. She must feel awful.

"Erm, hello Priscilla." I awkwardly said as I stood at the foot of her bed.

"Hmm? Oh! Hello, Scorpius. You startled me." She said as she put her book that she was reading down.

"Erm…sorry. So…erm…I thought I'd, you know, visit before classes started. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, actually. You only gave me a bloody lip, so I shouldn't even be here, but the nurse said you might have given me a slight concussion when I fell over. I guess she noticed when I could barely walk on my way in here." She shrugged.

"Gee, erm, I'm really sorry. It was all an accident I swear, I was just a little caught up with…stuff." I feel so bad. I never imagined my beginning of 5th year to begin like this.

"It's fine, really. All the professors will cut me some slack when I return, which the nurse said would be the day after tomorrow. No biggie."

How could she possibly be okay with this? I barely knew this girl, so I obviously feel uncomfortable about it. Maybe it really isn't a big deal. Who am I kidding, she's _in the Hospital Wing. _

"Listen, class starts in 5 minutes. How about I bring your homework from all your classes and talk with you later today." I suggested.

"That sounds nice, Scorpius. Thanks." She said as she smiled and handed me her schedule.

"No problem. I owe you, anyway."

And with that, I left the Hospital Wing and headed off to Charms Class to old Professor Flitwick.

**A/N Hey guys, some reviews would be nice. I've gotten a lot of Story Alerts and Favorites, but I really want to know you guys' opinion. Thanks for reading! ~Can'tGetEnoughPotter**


	4. Getting Along?

**A/N Thanks TazFromStarship (aka my BFF) for being my biggest supporter of this story. Oh, and I did some research online and made some of my own decisions, so yes I believe Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick would still be at Hogwarts during the next generation. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I swear**

**Chapter 4**

I glanced at Priscilla's schedule. We both have Charms together, so I guess that helps.

I walked into the half-filled classroom and stopped to tell Professor Flitwick what happened so he can conjure up something I could give to Priscilla when I see her during lunch period.

I looked around the room and there, seated in the back, was Rose Weasley. _The_ Rose Weasley. I swaggered back there and took a seat behind her. She noticed, but didn't seem to care and didn't say anything.

I soaked her in for a minute before I started the usual crap and annoyance.

I noticed that her hair was straighter and she wore more makeup than she did last year. She looked beautiful, stunning even. But why was she trying so hard? I looked around and noticed every girl looked more similar to each other than ever before. They all wore the heavy makeup, the straight hair, the perfectly painted fingernails, the short skirts, and all showing as much cleavage as possible. I'm not saying I don't like it, but why do all girls do this to themselves? I personally think they're just embarrassing themselves.

"Weasley. Long time no see." I smirked.

"Oh, like you even missed me." She snapped.

"Whoa there, girl. I never said anything about missing you. And hey, keep that attitude on the low. What did I ever do to you?"

She just rolled her eyes and went back to talking to her best friend, Amanda. Those two are inseperable, I'm telling you that.

"Welcome, welcome my dear students. Year five, how wonderful! You should all be very excited. You now have the opportunity to apparate and become Prefects, even." Professor Flitwick began.

Some of the students glanced at me. I smirked at them in return, you know, for good measure.

"Now, to begin the year, I am assigning you partners so you two can flip through chapter one of your textbook and take some notes on it. All information is up here if you need it." He flicked his wand near the chalkboard as a few notes about our assignment were explained.

"Now, for your partners."

Professor Flitwick randomly paired off the students. Rose was sad to see Amanda get assigned to Carrie Young.

I just have this feeling that Rose and I will—

"Lastly, Rose and Scorpius. Now, pair off everyone. You get the whole class period." ended the oh-too-cheery Professor Flitwick.

I smirked at Rose while she glared at me.

"So, Rose. Best get started shall we?"

"Sure." She sighed.

"So. Chapter one; Introduction to Advanced Charms…"

We went on like that for a while; getting along, taking notes on our separate pieces of parchment. It was kind of nice, actually. Soon enough, the class ended, I gathered the things for Priscilla, and began walking out the door.

"Hey Malfoy, who are those for?" said Rose as she caught up to me and pointed to the extra papers.

"Oh, they're for Priscilla Shultz. She…had an accident and won't be in classes for another day or two."

"Oh, well give her my best."

"I will."

I think that was out first ever conversation that didn't end in a nasty insult or fight. Looks like Rose want to change, too. And that's perfectly fine with me; makes thing easier.

"Hey, did you two _actually_ just get along?" asked Amanda, trailing behind me.

"I think so." I laughed.

"Finally! Although it's quite fun watching you bicker back and forth. Bye Scorpius."

"Bye!" I said as I walked up a flight of stairs into Arithmacy.

* * *

Lunchtime came and I went straight to the Hospital Wing.

"Hey, Priscilla!"  
"Hiya, Scorpius! How are your classes?"

"Not bad. Here, I have notes from Charms, a packet from Advanced Potions, a project rubric for Advanced Arithmacy, and more notes on Herbology for you." I said as I gave her the large stack. "I had no idea you were that smart, taking two advanced classes."

"Thanks. I've also got Advanced Divination. It's really not that hard, but so many people slack off in that class, so I guess that's why only a few were chosen to be in it."

"Nice. Hey, I got to run, I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye Scorpius!"

I glanced back at her before I exited the door.

* * *

I strolled into the Hall with a smile on my face. I decided to clear my brain of all thoughts so I could focus on the guys for once. I double checked to make sure I was headed for the Slytherin table, after all, I could very well be still out of it and end up sitting with the Hufflepuffs again. I sat down, filled my plate with chicken, rice, and the dessert specialty; chocolate pudding. After about five minutes, I realized that the guys were staring at me.

"Um, can I help you." I laughed.

"Yeah, where you been?" asked Terry.

"After Potions, you ran off to who-knows-where." Chimed Beck.

"Yeah! You missed me and Rose snogging in the corridor. Man, I love that chick. And hey! She's already got my Arithmacy homework done for tomorrow." Said Eric.

"Sorry, I was helping a friend with something. Speaking of Rose, what the heck happened at breakfast earlier today? I could barely see anything." Okay, I lied. I saw everything. And I mean _everything_.

"Just about the greatest first day ever is what happened. We also have plans to go to the Start-of-Term Hogsmeade trip next week."

"Shoot. I forgot about that. Prefects were told we had to bring a girl. How the heck am I supposed to find someone to take?" Because, you know, my one and only dream girl has been _stolen_ from me.

"Why not take that girl you knocked out earlier today?" Smirked Beck.

"What, how did you find out about that? I thought you were watching Eric."

"Yeah, but you punched her right in the middle of the Great Hall doors. I think everyone saw it."

"For the last time, I didn't hit her! I turned around really fast and…and…there she was!"

"Whatever you say." Said Terry.

How come no one believes me? Again, _thank you_, Rose.

"Hey, the lady's calling. I'll see you guys later." Said Eric as he stared at the Gryffindor table.

"Bye…" we all said in mixed tones.

You have no idea how much I want to go over there, strangle Eric, and throw him out the window.


	5. Secrets and Dates

**A/N I'm sorry for how slow this story is. Just stay with me, all right? Thanks **

**Disclaimer: Do I own anything? Nein! **

**Chapter 5**

Sleeping the second night was even harder than the first with thoughts of Eric, Rose, and Priscilla and on top of all that: Prefect duty. I was out in the halls until 11:00 and absolutely _nothing_ happened. The only person that was still awake when I came back was Beck. I knew because I could see his wand dimmed underneath his covers for a while.

I was up until about 2 am. I think the most when I'm tired. It sucks because I'm tired all the time, and the more I think the more tired I get. Wait...what? God, I'm so tired.

I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock. You don't know how much I appreciated that annoying sound compared to Terry's consistent yelling. We all got up at relatively the same time. Terry went to take a shower, Lucas went to the library, and Eric went to have breakfast with Rose. Ew. All that was left was Beck and me.

"Hey Scorpius."

"Yeah, Beck"

"Is there…anything going on between you and Rose?"

I stared at him.

"Uhh, if you haven't noticed, Eric is going out with Rose. Not me."

"I know, but…but…I heard you talking in your sleep. You said Rose's name over and over and over…for like 10 minutes. Are you sure?"

"Wait…are you saying I talk in my sleep?"

"Yes. We've been in the same dorm room for all of our years at Hogwarts, and I admit, you've been saying Rose's name in your sleep sometimes for the past 3 or so years."

"And…you're telling me this now?"

"I couldn't really make out what you were saying, so I didn't really care. After last night, I realize that that's what you had been saying for all these years."

"Oh. Well that's awkward." Believe me, this is news to me, too.

"So, is there? You know, anything going on with Rose?"

"Erm…no, unfortunately." There. I admitted it to him. Subtly, but I told him.

"Okay Scorpius. I was just checking."

Beck is the most trustworthy and honest guy I know. I know he wouldn't tell anyone, even without me telling him not to do so.

I got up and walked out the door into the common room.

"You know, Scorpius."

I popped my head back in the room.

"I don't think what Eric is doing is right, either."

I smiled.

"Thanks, buddy."

* * *

I walk into the Great Hall and what do I see? Rose and Eric making out. At our table. I think I officially hate mealtimes at Hogwarts already.

"Oh, get a room you two." I playfully said. If Beck has figured out I like rose I cannot let any of the other guys find out, too.

The two separated.

"Let's go back to your dorm, we still have half and hour." Suggested Rose to Eric.

"Sure." He said. He pulled her in for one last…long…kiss. Rose then reached into her bag, pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey, and dashed off.

"How romantic." I sarcastically thought.

"Firewhiskey? In the _morning_?" said Terry.

"I did that a few times. Remember Rebecca?" said Lucas.

"How could we possibly forget?" I said as I rolled my eyes.

"A few times? I think you were drunk with her the whole third year!" said Beck.

"Yeah, I don't really remember ever sleeping in my dorm that year…" Lucas replied.

"And you wonder why 13 year olds aren't allowed to have any." I laughed.

"Hey Scorpius!" yelled a familiar voice.

All four of us turned around.

"Priscilla?" I said.

"Yeah, the nurse said I was fine so she let me out early. But I just wanted to say thanks for helping me out yesterday. Bye!" she twirled around and went to sit with her friends.

"Do it now." Beck whispered to me.

"Do what?" I whispered back.

"Ask her to the Hogsmeade thing."

"I guess…"

I stood up and walked back over to her.

" , listen, Priscilla. I just wanted to know if you maybe wanted to go on the Hogsmeade Start-of-Term Trip next week with me." I'm not nervous asking out girls. Actually, I think I'm pretty dang good at it. Even though I don't know her very well, it still wasn't hard. At least she's in my own house.

"Oh, I'd love to, actually. Yeah, I would." She smiled. Her friends around her just stared at me like zombies.

"Cool. We leave at 4:00 pm next week on Saturday. I'll see you outside your dorm at 3:45?"

"Sure!"

"Alrighty then. Bye."

"Bye!"

As I turned around, I heard her friends snicker and giggle. I think that means I'm approved or something. I don't know, girls are weird.

"Smooth, mate" said Beck as he grinned at me.

"Thanks."

"What as that about?" asked Lucas as he returned to the conversation.

"I got me a date to Hogsmeade."

"Nice! Now I just gotta find one…"

"You will, mate. Don't worry."

* * *

Charms class was boring. All I did was stare at the back of Rose's head as she talked and passed notes to Amanda talking about Eric and how 'wonderful' he is. Little does she know that she's just a hot, sexy tool for him. It angers me so much. All I want to do is tell her, but I can't. She's happy right now. She's never happy, especially around me. But is it the right thing?

"All right, class. Good work today. Tonight's assignment will be to do page 26 in your textbook. I expect it on parchment and on top of my desk before the bell. Goodbye you all!" said Professor Flitwick.

The bell sounded and we all got up and rushed out into the halls. I walked near Rose and overheard her talking to Amanda.

"You know, I'm just not even going to do it."

"But Rose, you have to do your homework if you plan on being the smartest girl in class. Don't you still want to?"

"Kind of, but I really don't care anymore. I mean, all my other grades will balance it out, right? Besides, I'm busy with Eric tonight."

"Ooh, doing something _special_, are we?"

"I don't know. He said he had a surprise for me."

"Well tell me all about it tomorrow. Bye Rose!"

Rose…not doing her homework? I know how much she wants that honor of being top in her class. I've taunted her enough to know that! What is she thinking? And sneaking out tonight with Eric? Shoot, I've got duties tonight. None of this is my business, but I'm about to make it. Lord, help me.

**A/N I swear you guys. I feel like FanFiction is my job. I have folders and notes and research going on in my computer. It's a mess…and organized mess. I've even got the coffee to help me stay up later to write it! Well, it's coffee ice cream, but it still counts. (yum). Thanks for those of you who have reviewed! ~Can'tGetEnoughPotter**


	6. Break Up With Him!

**A/N I am truly sorry for not updating the story in _4 whole days._ I had the most severe case of writer's block in history. It killed me. I have this page-long list of ideas for the whole story but no matter how hard I thought, I just couldn't get anything for this chapter. Being so desperate, I _acted_ out possible scenes in my bedroom (I think I even added my own songs to go with it.) Yes, that's how bad it got. (To be honest, I think I created a whole other musical itself. Just my luck.) I hope I finally figured out how to piece this story together. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Chapter 6**

The guys and I were in our dorm getting ready for bed, well I was preparing for a night of patrolling. To avoid sleeping in my robes like the previous night, I put my pajamas underneath my robes. Genius, I know. As the guys got in bed, I walked out, went to Professor McGonagall's office to tell her I was ready, and went to my position for tonight: the Great Hall.

I walked down there and strolled for about an hour, practicing spells. I thought about Priscilla, too. After several thoughts and many of them interrupted by Rose, I realized I don't have any feelings for her whatsoever. I guess I just felt really bad about almost giving her a concussion, I had to do something to make me feel better. Now that that's all straightened out, I just have to wish I don't have to deal with Eric and Rose. He looked kind of suspicious when I exited the Common Room.

After that, I slept a little, and I realized it was time to go back to the dorm.

* * *

Voices. I hear voices in the corridor. And no, it's not the voices in my head screaming things about Rose. Shoot, I'm feet away from the safety of Slytherin dorms. Dang it, now I actually have to use my so-called "leadership" talent. "Okay, okay, just hide in the curtains and act like nothing happened." I thought as I dove into the nearest curtains.

"Eric, you are just the most amazing kisser." I heard someone say, but I have a pretty good guess at who it is.

"Thanks babe." Shrugged Eric as I peeked between the curtains.

Rose giggled. " …are we going to, you know, go into your dorm…"

"Eh, I'm just not feeling it tonight."

"W-why not tonight? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, babe, nothing."

"No, really. What's wrong? You seemed so…intimate…. back in the coat closet."

"Yeah, yeah. It's just that, well, your perfume or what not. It's…awful."

Punch him. Just emerge from the curtains and punch the jerk right in the face.

"W-what? I-I thought you liked it."

"Honey, I thought so, too. But, the fumes in that tiny coat closet. It just…it smelled like...the Owelry. That's it, the Owlery."

"I-I smelled like the Owelry o-on our whole date?"

Eric nodded. "But no big deal, babe. Just wear a different perfume next time and maybe we'll get down to business." He finished with a smirk and waltzed into the Dormitories like nothing happened. What the heck is wrong with him? Am I seriously friends with this guy?

I looked over at Rose. She's in a pair of tight white jeans, a tank top, and heels I didn't even know could be stood in. She's sitting down and leaning on a wall next to the Slytherin door. She looks like she's crying, but it's hard to tell when her hands are over her face. I can't stand this anymore. I don't care how much she hates me.

I silently revealed myself from the curtains in front of a dark window. I walked over to Rose, who didn't notice my existence yet. I quietly sniffed the air, too. What was Eric talking about? She smelled like a meadow of flowers. I coughed as I tried to make it look like I was just walking by.

She looked up, startled a bit. "Scorpius. I-I was just..." she looked at me, makeup running down her cheeks. I couldn't help but grimace with sympathy. She looked so…devastated. Well, I don't blame her.

"What happened?" I said as I sat down next to her. I have no idea what I am doing, but I feel like she's okay with it.

"Nothing, just some complications with my boyfriend. It happens." she said between sniffles.

"Are you sure?" I leaned into her, not to kiss, but to make sure she knew that I was there.

"I think so. Well, I don't know. You of all people should know I don't know what it's like to have a boyfriend."

Is she seriously blaming her past social life on me? Well, I guess I kind of deserved it…

"I'm no expert, but I know that any guy should not be treating you that way."

"You saw what happened?"

Shoot. Busted.

"Maybe. I am a Prefect you know."

She glanced at my Prefect pin and looked away.

"Break up with him." I blurted out. Why the heck would I say that? Now I sound desperate.

"I don't want to."

Wait, _what?_

"Why not?"

"I love him."

"No, you don't."

"How do you know? I'm lucky to have a boyfriend who's honest enough to tell me the truth. The truth hurts sometimes, okay?" her voice started to escalate.

"Because…because…I just do."

"Well that's sure helpful. Just, give me the stupid detention and get away from me."

Something took control of my body and brain and caused me to grab her hands.

"Rose Weasley. Forget the detention. Just hear me out. Pick a guy who only ruins your lipstick and never your mascara." Shoot, now I sound like a teenage girl. Where the heck did that come from? How did I even know what mascara even was?

Rose just stared at me. "You're right."

She squeezed my hands, I leaned in, and we kissed. And you can bet that I ruined that lipstick of hers.

**A/N I know the writing and grammar and just the way the words flowed wasn't the best. I really struggled to piece each part and personality in the chapter. But aside from that, now begins the budding romance you came to read. Now you tell me, is Eric the biggest jerk ever or what? Haha, Happy Reading! ~Can'tGetEnoughPotter. **


	7. Relationship or Not?

**Disclaimer: Nothing's mine**

**Chapter 7**

I stood there in the common room, not sure how I escaped that kiss. I sat down on a chair and closed my eyes. But I couldn't sleep. Now, let me tell you flat-out that Eric wasn't lying when he said Rose was a good kisser. But did Rose like the kiss? She didn't seem surprised when I kissed her.

I opened my eyes and looked at a clock in on the table next to me. 1:30 AM. I got up, walked to my dorm, took off my robes and was relieved to jump into bed already in my pajamas.

* * *

The alarm sounded and I rose out of bed. After I got dressed, I realized that the guys were all staring at me. Déjà vu.

"What's wrong?" I began.

I didn't do anything last night that would cause me to do anything weird, did I?

Lucas and Eric were snickering, Beck was staring, and Terry was looking at me in a confused way. What did I do?

"Um, Scorpius? Did you do anything last night?" said Beck

Shoot, they're on to me. Just deny everything. Deny, deny, deny.

"Erm, no. No, I went patrolling and got back around 1 AM."

"Oh, well you sure? You didn't see anybody?" asked Terry.

"N-no." I have to say something or else they'll be really suspicious. "Just a friend, maybe, Why?"

"Yeah, I can see that friendship smeared all over your face!" laughed Lucas as everyone joined in.

"What?" I walked over to a window and to my horror, my reflection revealed dark pink lipstick all over my lips reaching my nose and chin. Oh. My. Gosh. How hard did we make out?

Embarrassed, I looked over at them still to see them laughing. Beck seemed to quiet down probably realizing who I was with last night. With my luck, Eric will put two and two together and realize that Rose was wearing the same lip color I was sporting this morning.

"I'm going to go wash up." I said as I ran out as fast as I could and into the bathroom. Looking in the window was scary enough. To see my face in a crystal-clean mirror is terrifying. After 20 minutes of scrubbing, it all came off. Thank the Lord.

I walked back into our dorm room. Everyone's laughter died down, but now came the worst part: the questioning.

"So, dude. Who's your friend? Is it that Priscilla girl you're taking to Hogsmeade?" asked Lucas.

No better answer could come to mind. "Uh, yeah."

"I thought you just felt bad about punching her and was taking her on a date to make up for it?" said Eric.

"Well, that's how it was before, but, you know, not anymore, I guess." I lied. Again.

"Nice, man. So, did you catch her in the hallway sneaking out and instead of a detention you attacked her?" Eric laughed. "Genius. Now _there's_ a way to get a girl's attention. That's kind of how I got Rose, too." He approved as he punched me in the shoulder.

"Yeah, sure is." I said. I'm torn. Now I have to fake like I don't love Rose, keep lying to cover up our kiss, and pretend I'm going out with Priscilla. Just kill me now.

* * *

It's been a couple of days since that eventful morning. Rose and I never talked to each other and I started to hang out with Priscilla more. I think she liked me before, but how am I supposed to know? Tonight's the Hogsmeade trip and I really hope she doesn't have her expectations for me set on high.

"Hi, Scorpius!" said Priscilla as she walked down the steps exiting the girls' wing of dorms. I looked up. She looked nice. Her hair was up, she had skinny jeans on (but not like the kind that if you but a quarter in her pocket you could tell whether it was heads or tails), a long-sleeved floral-print shirt, and shoes that didn't make her look like she was tiptoeing around. I wish all girls dressed like this.

"Hey. Are you ready?" I said.

"Yes. You?"

"Yep."

She walked over, took my hand and we left. On the way there, Priscilla talked pretty much the whole time. She talked about her family, friends, what she did over the summer. I was happy to listen. I didn't have to talk, I could think about Rose, and make sure I don't slip up and have to tell a lie again.

We arrived at Hogsmeade and walked around a bit. It was really crowded, so we couldn't go into many places. After running into some friends and talking for a while, we walked into the Hog's Head to get some Butterbeer before we leave.

When we walked in, I noticed Rose and Eric sitting in a booth. Eric was leaning into her, but Rose took a sip of her Butterbeer instead. Eric didn't look happy. Did I make Rose feel uncomfortable last night? Oh, great. Now Eric is going to be put in a bad mood and it's all my fault.

Priscilla chose a booth where I get a full view of Rose and Eric. I hope Priscilla doesn't get mad at me when I loose focus on her, because I have a feeling I will.

"It's so crowded out there, isn't it? I'm surprised the least congested place is here at the Hog's Head." Began Priscilla.

"Oh, yeah. Real crowded." I said. I am not in the mood for chatting tonight.

I see Eric make another move on Rose but again, she refuses by emptying her Butterbeer glass. Eric looks angrier, now. He once more makes a move on Rose. Her glass is empty now, so she reluctantly kisses him. Eric could tell it looked forced.

"Babe," I hear him say. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all, dear." She's lying. I know it. That kiss last night is bugging her as much as it for me.

"Well then why are you being so rude all of a sudden?"

"Rude?"

"Yeah, rude. I lean into kiss you and it takes me three moves to get some action. You could at least tell me why you're acting like this."

"Well, maybe I'm just not in the mood right now. Maybe I want to enjoy myself tonight."

"Are you saying you don't enjoy it when I kiss you?" his voice got louder.

"No, of course not No, no, I just want to enjoy my food, is what I meant. We can kiss later. Okay?" Rose's voice got softer as she spoke. Eric is so intimidating. I don't understand why Rose thinks he's good for her.  
"Right, Scorpius?"

"Huh, what?" I snapped out of it and realized Priscilla was asking me a question.

"That Professor Binns gives way too much homework." She didn't seem angry that I wasn't paying attention, but girls seem to have this way to hold all their emotions inside. She could very well be planning on what bad things to say about me when she talks to her friends.

"Oh, yeah. Totally. I was up all night last Tuesday doing his homework."

She seemed satisfied with my answer and kept on talking about some special assignment he gave her.

I looked back over at Rose and Eric. After a minute or two, Eric turned around and looked directly at me, giving me that 'What are you doing' look.

For some reason I am terrified of Eric right now. If he thinks I'm staring at Rose, which I am, who knows what he'll do to me.

I didn't know what Priscilla was talking about, but I cut her off and smashed my lips against hers. She instantly puts her arms around me and we stay like this for a few minutes. I didn't dare to peek over at Eric and Rose during the kiss, so I waited until we were finished. Rose was staring at me as I saw a tear fall down her cheeks. The girl I love thought I loved her for a night now thinks I hate her. The girl I don't love thinks I love her. What have I gotten myself into?

A/N Thanks for those of you who shared your insights with me in the reviews. Your reactions are exactly the way I hoped for. Thanks for reading! I can't wait to write the next chapter. ~Can'tGetEnoughPotter


	8. Mistakes

**A/N So sorry for not updating in FOREVER. I needed break so I could focus on some certain family things happening at the moment. Anyways, enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 8**

It's two in the morning. I'm exhausted, but I can't fall asleep. Just a few hours ago, I made the biggest mistake of my life. "Why did I kiss Priscilla? Why right in front of Rose? It's because of Eric. That idiotic git. " I thought to myself over and over and over. I noticed Beck was still awake from the usual glow of his wand underneath his covers. Terry and Eric were asleep and Lucas was no doubt sleeping in his cozy Gryffindor Tower.

"Scorpius?" said a quiet voice.

"Beck?" how could he possibly know I'm awake?

"Are you okay?"

I hesitated. "No."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I hesitated even longer. "I don't know yet." I sighed.

"Are you sure?"

If I had to choose one person to talk to about this, Beck would be it. I responded by getting up out of bed and walking to the Common Room, listening to the rustle of sheets and quiet footsteps behind me.

I sat down on the big, green couch, closest to the edge as possible. Beck sat on the opposite side and we sat there for a few minutes, staring into the single flame still being held at the very bottom of the fire pit.

"I noticed something was wrong from the first day of school." Said Beck as he broke the silence.

I nodded my head.

"Is it Rose? Or Eric?"

"Both."

This time, he nodded his head.

"Do you love Priscilla?"

"No."

"Then why'd you kiss her at the Hog's Head?"

"I didn't know you were even there."

"I was sitting in the back." He yawned. "So, why'd you do it?" he continued in a quiet voice.

"Because…because I was staring at Rose the whole night and Eric saw me and gave me the death glare and for some reason that scared me so my first thing I thought of doing just…happened." I said all too fast. I didn't want to talk anymore. At the moment, I hate everyone. I hate Eric and how awful he is. I hate Rose and her decisions she's making. I hate Beck because he's happy and has his head screwed on right. I hate myself because I never told Rose how I felt about her whenever I got the chance.

I sighed as my mental rant finished. I think Beck sensed I was finished talking for the night and stood up.

"You know, it's amazing how many mistakes we make when we're in love." were his final words as he exited the Common Room.

Mistakes…just mistakes. And mistakes are meant for fixing. "It's not over yet." I told myself. "It's definitely not over yet."

* * *

"I have graded your papers you all turned in to me last week." said Professor Flitwick as Charms Class started.

"You all did very well and have a great start on your grades." He passed them out individually, giving each student a small compliment.

I looked over at Rose. She looked nervous and she and Amanda eyed each other, knowing Rose wasn't going to get back a paper, let alone a compliment.

"I wish I had just stayed up and did the paper instead of being with Eric." Rose quietly sighed to Amanda. Amanda looked sympathetic as she got her assignment back.

A few minutes later, mine was returned with a cheery "Good flow with your words, Scorpius." From the Professor. Rose waited nervously for the last paper to be returned, surprised to see it land right in front of her.

"Your last paragraph was exceptional, Weasley. Well done." Said Professor Flitwick as he walked back to the front of the room and began class.

"I thought you said you didn't do it." whispered Amanda as I looked over out of the corner of eye.

"I didn't. Did you do it for me?" Rose whispered back.

"No."

"Well, then who did?"

Amanda responded with a shrug of her shoulders.

* * *

The bell rang, ending Charms class. I got up, gathered my things, and before I could even make it to the door, I felt the collar of my robe pulled back. I stumbled, dropping half my books. I turned around to a not-too-happy Rose.

"What was that for?" I said as I bent down to pick up my things.

"Why did you do my paper?" she said, hands on her hips.

"What paper?"

"You know perfectly well what paper I am talking about, Scorpius Malfoy. I know you heard me tell Amanda I wasn't going to do the assignment, you little eavesdropper. You've sat ner me in too many classes to even count and I think I know your handwriting when I see it. I didn't ask for help and I certainly don't need it. Why did you do it?" she said, raising her voice louder than ever before.

I hesitated before I answered. "Because…because we all make mistakes that most of us will regret."

"What are you even talking about?"

"We all make mistakes because we live in the present. We don't know what the future will bring, so we do things based on what is happening now."

Rose just started at me, loosening up the frown on her face.

"Because it's amazing how many mistakes we make when we're in love."

**A/N Thanks for reading! I can't wait to write the next chapter. Again, sorry it took so long for me to update. Oh, and thanks, TazfromStarship, and all your help. ~Can'tGetEnoughPotter**


	9. Stupefying

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry I don't update every day like I used to. Life's been busy, you know J Happy Reading! ~Can'tGetEnoughPotter**

**Chapter 9**

"In love..." repeated Rose. "You're right, Scorpius! I made a mistake and now I can fix it! Oh thank you, thank you so much!" she squealed as she quickly put her arms around my neck.

"Um, your welcome." Rose is touching me. Rose Weasley is touching me. Breathe, just breathe "So, uh…what kind of mistake did you make?" I asked.

"Kissing you." She said as she shrugged her shoulders.

She did not just say that. Kissing me? A mistake?

"Eric and I are obviously so in love that we both made mistakes that need fixing. I'll talk to him, make up, and we can be happy again! Perfect! Again, thanks, Scorpius." She said as she dashed off.

"But Rose, wait! That's not what I-" I called as she rounded the corner. "-meant." I sighed. I tried, didn't I? I made Rose happy for the first time in my life, didn't I? That's a start…I guess.

I slowly walked away to my next class, deciding to wait for Priscilla.

* * *

"So you're a couple, then? You and Priscilla?" asked Eric during lunch period as we waited for Beck, Terry, and Lucas to get here.

"Yup. I guess so." I choked out, grabbing some chicken.

"Cool. Hey, I saw you talking to Rose at class earlier."

I looked up at him, "Yeah, so?"

"So, what were you talking about? You've got your own girlfriend, why talk to mine?"

"Um…we were talking about…you and her." I awkwardly said.

Eric stopped what he was doing. "What _about _Rose and me?"

"She needed some help with your relationship, so I helped. Big deal."

"The big deal is that Rose is mine and your acting like your cheating on Priscilla." His voice escalated.

The words that just came out of Eric's mouth made absolutely no sense to me whatsoever. "Cheating? Cheating on Priscilla by talking to your girlfriend your using as a homework-doing robot?" I stood up, causing a few eyes to turn my way.

"Rose doesn't care what I use her for. She loves me and needs me and that's all that matters in a girlfriend. So stop trying to help work out our relationship when you're currently in another one!"

"Well you know what, Eric? You may think that about Rose but I happen to love-"

"Hey, you gonna eat tha—whoa. What the heck is happening?" interrupted Terry as he noticed our heated conversation.

"Love who?" yelled Eric.

"Love…Priscilla."

Priscilla looked over in my direction as I looked back.

"Priscilla, I love you. I love you and I'm never letting you go." By this point I was standing up on my seat, all eyes on me and an 'Awww' in the background.

Priscilla stood up on her seat in response and said, "I love you, too, Scorpius. I've loved you ever since second year when you brushed my hair on accident when walking to charms class. I love you and I, too, will never let you go."

Okay, TMI. What the heck have I done to myself? This is the absolute and utter opposite of what I expected to happen after I talked to Rose earlier.

I silently stood there before I sat back down, noticing a flash of red hair exiting the Main Hall.

"Rose…" I said. Oh my gosh. Did I say that out loud?

"What about my girlfriend, Malfoy?" seethed Eric.

"Nothing. Just the fact that you are a complete git for treating anyone, especially your so-called girlfriend, the way you treat them."

"You take that back."

"Why should I take back the truth?"

"Stupefy!" yelled Eric as he took out his want.

I saw a flash of red and this time, it wasn't Rose's hair.

**A/N Oh gosh, more tension. Well, the next chapter will be a bit bubblier, don't worry. Oh, and sorry this chapter's a bit shorter. Thanks for reading! ~Can'tGetEnoughPotter**


	10. Another Hospital Wing Visit

**A/N Thanks for all the kind and supportive reviews! Happy Reading! ~Can'tGetEnoughPotter**

**Chapter 10**

"Where am I?" I said as I sat up and groggily looked around.

"The Hospital Wing, Mr. Malfoy." Said the nurse as she walked in.

"W-why? What happened?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Um…Eric yelling stupefy and a flash of red coming towards me."

"Well, there's your answer."

"But...when people stupefy each other, you fall down, not get knocked out and sent to the hospital wing."

"Unfortunately, you hit your head on your seat on the way down."

"Oh…so how long do I have to stay here?"

"I'd say a week. You gave yourself a nasty bump on your head."

"A week? But I'm fine, honest! A bump on my head doesn't mean I have to stay here for a week!"

"Then stand up, Mr. Malfoy."

"I will!" I said as I stood up only to find myself on the ground a second later. "B-but-"

"You may feel fine in bed but standing up is a whole different story." Said the nurse sympathetically as she helped me back in the bed. "Here, take this medicine and the bump will be gone in two days. Now, rest up and I'll check on you later."

"But-"

"No buts, Mr. Malfoy." She said as she walked off.

I slumped down deep into my sheets and pulled the covers up to my chin. Looking around I realized there were others in the room with me: Some first years and a third year. The medicine placed on all of their nightstands were all too familiar. The most disgusting thing you'll ever taste when you've fallen ill but you're out the door the next day. I looked over to my nightstand and noticed the usual bowl of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans that sits on each nightstand in the room. I reached over and took one, hoping for a pumpkin pie one; my favorite. I pulled the covers over my face as my taste buds kicked in and filled my mouth with another all too familiar taste: bogie flavor.

* * *

"Is he awake yet?" I hear someone whisper.

"No, you idiot. If he were awake, would his eyes be closed?"

"Maybe…"

"I think we should come back later." I hear someone else chime in.

"No, we're staying here until he wakes up. I haven't seen him in two whole days."

"Two days?" I scream as I quickly open my eyes and sit up.

"Scorpius!" yells Beck. He's standing in front of Terry and Lucas.

"Hey guys. Um, any of you know what time is it?"

"About 7:00 at night. Dude, you were completely knocked out. What happened before I showed up?" asked Terry.

"Um…Eric and I were fighting."

"Yeah, but about what?"

I looked at the three of my friends standing before me. My best friends. Unfortunately I remember looking at this very scene two years ago when I fell of my broom during Quiddich tryouts. I didn't make the team and never played again, but they were all so supportive. The sad part about it is that Eric was standing with them. Even though I hate him, I miss him. We had fun times together and I'll miss the five of us hanging out together.

"Um…well…we were fighting about a person."

"C'mon Scorp. You can tell us." Said Beck.

"Well…we were fighting about R-"

"SCORPIUS!" screamed someone who threw open the doors to the Hospital Wing.

Startled, I turned around and see Priscilla running towards me. She puts me in a death hug before saying anything else. "You're finally awake! Oh, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you, too, baby." I say as I awkwardly smile. I look over at the guys, who were startled as well when Priscilla shoved them all aside. Lucas rolled his eyes, Terry was still in shock, and Beck looked sympathetic.

"Are you okay?" asks Priscilla as she sits on the foot of the bed.

"A bit better, but still kind of woozy."

"Oh, that idiot, Eric. Who does he think he is? That stupefying git. Do you need something? Anything?" Priscilla was talking a million miles an hour.

"Um…no, I'm fine."

"Oh, well are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm all good. Um, how are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine as well. But, after seeing you fall down, I practically broke down I tears."

"Well, I'm fine so don't you worry. Hey, I'm getting kind of tired again. What if you go to bed and surprise me with something tomorrow morning?"

"Oh definitely, Scorpius. Good night!" she said as she kissed me on the forehead and walked off, not even acknowledging the guys.

Waiting for her to leave, Lucas spoke up. "Well that's quite the girlfriend you've got there, Scorp."

"Yeah. I guess." I really hope they don't remind me to tell them who I was fighting about with Eric.

"Well, best let you sleep."

"Wait! We got Scorpius something from Hogsmeade, didn't we?" asked Terry.

"Oh yeah!" said Beck as he pulled out what looked like a candy bar from his pocket. "We got it from Weasley's Wizard Weezes. It's not a pranking item, but it's a bestseller. It starts out as chocolate, but melts in your mouth and turns into butterbeer!" It's really great. Sorry, it's already a bit melted." He said as he put the lukewarm bar in my hand.

I smiled. "You guys are the best."

"And don't forget it." Said Luke with a smile.

"Goodnight, Scorpius." They all said together and exited the Hospital Wing.

Although I only said I was tired to get Priscilla out of the room, I didn't realize how tired I really was. Before I knew it, I drifted off into a deep sleep, the taste of Butterbeer lingering in my mouth.

* * *

I peeped my eyes open only to be blinded by the sunlight. I quickly closed them once I heard whispering coming from the door.

"You can leave that right here, Miss Weasley."

"Thanks. But do you mind telling Scorpius that this gift was given anonymously."

"Of course, my dear."

**A/N Like I said, this one was a bit bubblier that the last chapter. How do you think Scorpius will get Rose? Thanks for all your reviews. ~Can'tGetEnoughPotter**


	11. We Meet Again

**A/N Thanks for all of your great reviews! ~Can'tGetEnoughPotter**

**Chapter 11**

I decided to open my eyes a few minutes after Rose left.

"Ah, I see your awake, Mr. Malfoy. I'll run and fetch your breakfast." Said the nurse as she walked out the door.

I looked around, noticing that all of the kids that were here yesterday were gone except for one. The boy was awake reading, but it was kind of awkward with me just sitting there.

"So, what's your name?" I asked quietly.

The boy looked up from across the room. "Daniel. You're Scorpius Malfoy aren't you."

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"A pretty girl came in here earlier to give you a present, but you were sleeping."

"Oh. Well, what house are you in?"

"I'm a third year Ravenclaw. You?:

"Fifth year in Slytherin."

We both just nodded our heads awkwardly, not knowing what else to say when the nurse came back in with a tray.

"Here you are Scorpius. I'm sorry I didn't have it ready right away. Usually students in your state don't wake up around the correct time until much later in the week. You might be getting out of here earlier."

"Well that's good." I said as I stuffed some toast in my mouth.

"Oh, an anonymous gift was sent to you. It's right there on your nightstand."

"Thanks." I looked over at the gift. It was a small blue box. Nothing really special about it. Before I picked it up, I realized how parched I was. I took a quick swig of whatever was in the drinking glass. I sputtered, realizing it was that gross medicine.

I picked up the tiny blue box and opened it. A piece of paper folded as a bird flew out of the box and flapped its wings, encircling my head before it landed on my lap and opened up.

It read:

_Scorpius._

_I'm sorry about your accident. Meet me in the Clock Tower whenever you're well._

_Anonymous_

Well. Time to plan a sneak-out out of the Hospital Wing and up to the clock tower for tonight. Finally, alone time with Rose when she's in the right state of mind.

* * *

"Goodnight, Mr. Malfoy. I'll see to you in the morning." Said the nurse as she closed the Hospital Wing doors.

I'm the only one left in the Wing, so sneaking out won't be that hard. It's the Prefects roaming the halls that I'm worried about. How awkward would it be finding a fellow Prefect breaking the rules late at night? Well, it would be for me.

A few minutes went by and I got up out of bed. I'm less woozy and able to walk, thank goodness. I walked to the door, looked both ways, and like a ninja I was up and around the stairs leading to the Clock Tower. I tiptoed up the last few steps.

"Rose" I whispered. "Rose, where are you?"

I heard a creak in the floorboards behind me. I whipped around to the beautiful Rose Weasley.

"Rose…" I said. "I-I got your gift, telling me to come up here."

"How did you know it was me who sent it?" said Rose in an odd, groggy voice.

"I saw you when you delivered it. Why did you send it anonymously?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise when you came." She said as she stroked her hair.

"Oh, Rose. We shouldn't be alone up here. You…an Eric."

"Eric doesn't have to know."

"Rose. You claim you love Eric and if that's true you would respect that fact and stay true to what you say."

"Oh, Scorpius. You always know exactly what to say." She said as she walked closer to me.

"Um, yeah. Really, Rose, we need…to stay…um…friends…and only friends."

"What if I broke up with Eric?"

"Oh, Rose." I said as I took a hold of her cheeks. "You know, there's been something I've been meaning to tell you since first year."

"Yeah? What's that, Scorpius?" she said as she longingly looked into my eyes.

"I love….ERIC?" I screamed. There stood Eric…his cheeks in between my hands.

I quickly took them down, embarrassed.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Discovering a secret you've been hiding and I've been longing to know. A little polyjuice potion did the trick, as you can see." He said with a smirk on his face.

"You…you…how could you?"

"I see you're still in shock. Let me recap everything for you: Rose and I started dating. You seemed to take a weird interest in her and gave her more than just emotionless glances. I paid close attention to you, and you came closer and closer to saying that you loved…well…a special somebody. You got a note from that special somebody and came running to see her. Despite the fact you knew she was dating you came so close to kissing her. And now, here we are."

"But…you set me up."

"In my mind, I put it more as a test I was giving you. And…you failed."

"Well," I angrily huffed. "there you have it. You found out my little secret. What are you going to do now?"

"You always find a way to get what you want, Scorpius. Even after I ruined your dreams of ever being on the Quiddich team."

"_You're_ the reason I fell off of my broom and never made the Quiddich team? _You're_ the reason my father didn't write me for weeks after I told him the news?"

"Yeah, but that's not the point. Even after that, you still found a way to be popular. But after all these years I finally found your weakness; Rose. And I'm not going to let you succeed again."

"So you were never really my friend, you just hung out with me to gain popularity?"

"Well, when you put it that way…yes. Perhaps. But anyway, you best keep away from Rose, and get closer with Priscilla. Got it?" he said as he took out his wand.

"What are you doing, Eric?"

"Don't try me, Scorpius. Stay away from Rose or else-" Eric stopped in mid sentence and fell to the floor, revealing a heroic Beck behind him, holding his wand.

"Scorpius, are you okay?"

**A/N Beck to the rescue!...again. Well, I promised it would get bubblier…but it didn't. I just made the story a whole lot longer now that I added this tension. That's good, right? Well, only if you like the story. And if you're reading this right now, I'm guessing you do. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! ~Can'tGetEnoughPotter**


	12. Caught!

**A/N So many of you reviewed with two words: "Update Soon!" So, here you are, my amazing readers (I would've updated anyway, I just needed an Author's Note at the top. Happy reading!)**

**Chapter 12**

"Yeah, I'm fine. But, Eric…and Rose."

"I saw everything. But quick, Professor McGonagall's coming!" Beck quickly sputtered.

"What do we do with Eric? Did you…"

"Of course not. I only stunned him. Quick, put him over her-"

"You'll keep him right there, boys." Calmly said the Professor.

"Professor, we didn't-" I started.

"Both of you in my office. Now."

* * *

Beck, a conscious Eric, and I awkwardly sat facing an angry Professor McGonagall.

"My first question is: What was Eric doing on the ground in the Clock Tower in the middle of the night?"

"Well…it's sort of a long story." I said.

"I, fortunately, have all day. Begin." She said sternly.

We all looked at each other.

"I'm the one who stunned Eric." Beck spoke up.

"I'm hoping you have a good reason."

"Well, I went to the clock tower because I sometimes go there at night. You know, to think."

I can't believe Beck just admitted that he was out of his dorm at night.

"And," he continued, "I stopped halfway up the steps because I heard voices. I walked up further and saw Scorpius and Rose talking to each other."

"Rose? Where did Miss Weasley come into the picture?" asked McGonagall.

"A few minutes later, Rose turned into Eric. Polyjuice potion, you see, Professor. Eric admitted it, as well as a few other things, and took out his wand. Thinking back to a week earlier at what happened in the Great Hall, I stopped him."

"By stunning him?"

"Yes, Professor." Finished Beck.

McGonagall nodded her head and looked over at Eric and me.

"Why were you two in the tower in the first place? If I'm wrong, do correct me, but Mr Malfoy, aren't you supposed to be in the hospital wing?"

"Yes, I am supposed to be. But I got a note from what looked like Rose, telling me to meet her in the Clock Tower when I'm well. I felt okay but…I really wanted to see her. So I snuck out and went to see her. It turned out to be Eric, really."

"I see." She said as she turned to Eric. "It seems you're the fault of this scene. Care to explain?"

Eric looked at us and opened his mouth as if he were to start a long rant. But he closed it and finished with "no."

Professor McGonagall tsked a few times before speaking again.

"Scorpius and Beck, detention after classes today. Eric, come with me."

Eric and the Professor got up and left the office, leaving Beck and I alone.

"Why'd you admit you were sneaking out? You wouldn't have gotten in trouble if you said you heard noises or something." I said after a few minutes."

"Why lie. It'll only hit me back later." He replied. "Come on, it's two in the morning. I'm exhausted. You?"

"Yeah." I said as we walked back to our dorm.

* * *

"Detention sucks."

"Tell me about it." Beck replied. "I should be outside playing Quidditch with my team." He lowered his voice as he realized what he was saying. "I'm sorry about what Eric did to you. You know, the Quidditch try-outs."

"It's fine. It was two years ago." I looked down at my parchment. 300 times it read "I will not sneak out after hours". Only 400 more to go.

"No, it's not. I know how important making the team was for you."

"It was more than just making the team. I wanted to impress my dad. Whenever I do something I'm proud of, he always talks about back when he was at Hogwarts and how he did it better. He never talks about Quidditch, though. I know he was on the team, but I don't think he did well in it. I thought it was my chance to show him I can do something better than he can."

"Are you sure that was all?" he replied with a smirk.

"What do you mean? Of course!"

"Scorpius, I know Rose has been on the Quiddich team since first year."

I sighed and smiled. "You can read me like a book, Beck."

"Well, I have read a lot of them…" he smiled back.

Beck and I continued writing until we heard voices coming into McGonagall's office, where we were working.

"But Professor, you can't just pull me out of Quidditch practice!" said Rose as she walked into the office, decked out in her Quiddich uniform and broom in hand.

"Your detention was scheduled for yesterday evening and you never showed up. You obviously had something more important to do at the time instead of seeing me. Right now, I have something for you to do that's more important than Quidditch. Now, sit down over there by the boys and write 700 lines stating 'I will not cheat'."

"But-"

"No buts, Weasley. I'll be back, and I better find all three of you still in here when I return." Finished Professor as she walked out the door.

I looked over at Rose. She practically threw her broom on a nearby chair, grabbed parchment and a quill, and turned towards Beck and me.

"Scorpius!" she said, sounding caught off guard, but returning to her normal crabby self. "I thought you were supposed to be in the hospital wing." She spat as she sat down at our small table.

"I didn't think you'd even notice I was gone." I spat back.

"Of course I noticed." She said, her cheeks reddening realizing what she had said.

She looked down at her parchment and didn't speak a word after that. Beck and I awkwardly glanced at each other, not sure if we should talk at all.

* * *

About half an hour later, Beck stood up. "I'm finished. See you, Scorp. Bye, Rose."

"Wait, you're leaving me?" I said as I looked up with 150 more still to go.

"I've got to go tell coach what happened or he might kick me off the Quidditch team. Bye!"

Great. Now I'm all alone with miss Rosie Posie here. I'd be happy about it if the previous night wasn't so awkward.

"Why are you in detention?" quietly asked Rose, not looking up from her parchment.

"I was caught sneaking out after hours. You?" I already knew why, but I didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Professor McGonagall caught me cheating during a test."

"Oh."

"Why were you sneaking out after hours?" she still hadn't looked up from her parchment.

"I, uh…got an anonymous note. It told me to go to the Clock Tower when I was well to see this anonymous person."

"And…?"

"And…it turned out to be Eric."

"Oh."

"But he was under polyjuice potion."

She finally looked up from her parchment.

""It looked like you."

**A/N So, what do ya think? Please review! I need feedback to let me know if you like/don't like it or what you'd like to see in upcoming chapters. Thanks for reading! ~Can'tGetEnoughPotter**


	13. Secrets Revealed

**A/N At this current moment, all I need is one more review and I'll have 50 reviews! For me, that's amazing! Love you all so much. Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 13**

"M-me?" Rose stuttered.

I nodded my head.

"Eric was under polyjuice potion to look like me? Why?" Rose looked astonished.

"Well…I'm not sure." I couldn't tell Rose the truth yet. I want to tell her at the right moment, and unless we were in detention because I did it with her, now's not the best time.

"I thought you two were friends. Aren't you?"

"Not anymore."

"I'm sorry, Scorpius." Rose hesitated. "I keep wondering if I should break up with him."

Is this woman serious? After Eric almost killed me in the Great Hall and tricked me the previous night, she _still _isn't 'sure'.

"You do whatever you'd like to Rose. I've tried to help you, but now you're on your own. See you around." I said just as I finished my lines and walked towards the door.

"Scorpius, wait!" Rose yelled after me.

I stopped, but I didn't look at her.

"I-I'm sorry. Thank you for your help."

I hesitated, then huffed a quiet 'you're welcome' and walked out the door.

* * *

I sulked into my dorm and quickly got ready before bed. I was in beginning to climb into bed when Beck, Terry, and Lucas walked in.

"Was Eric in detention with you earlier?"

"No." I said a bit too angrily.

"Geez, what's wrong with you?" asked Lucas.

"Nothing. I'm just tired." I quickly replied as I pulled the covers under my chin.

"No!" said Terry as he ripped the covers off of me. "Something's been bothering you all week and you've barely talked to anyone at all. What the heck is going on."

I looked at Beck, who stood behind Terry and Lucas. He returned a shrug of his shoulders. I looked back at Terry.

"Rose! It's fricking Rose Weasley!" I yelled. I went back to my original position and shut the curtains surrounding my four-poster bed.

* * *

Priscilla wanted to join me during lunch the next day, so I let her. I've been trying to give her a bit of the cold shoulder to let her know I'm not interested anymore, but she won't give up. I don't want to say anything to her because right behind me at the Gryffindor table is Rose. I've had a feeling that she's glancing over at me every now and then, but I wouldn't dare look over.

"Scorpus? Why haven't you ever introduced me to your friends? I never see them in classes and I don't know them very well." Said Priscilla.

"Oh, well, um, Terry and Eri- I mean Terry- isn't here yet, but this is Beck and Lucas" I said as I pointed them out.

Beck was quiet until he heard his name called. He smiled and started a small conversation with her as I decided to look behind me at Rose. Her back was turned, but she wasn't talking to anyone. She was almost sitting by herself at this crowded table. All I wanted to do was sit next to her and put my arm around her, securing her body against mine.

"Your friends are nice, Scorpius." Said Priscilla.

I snapped back to her attention. "Um, thanks."

"You know," she leaned in to whisper in my ear, "there's this empty room next to the Transfiguration classroom that I found. It looks like no one's been in there at all this year. Tonight do you want to, you know." She gave me this…I guess seducing, smile.

"Tonight? Oh, well, I've got a pretty important exam in Defence Against the Dark Art's class tomorrow." at least I think I do…

"Oh, well do you want to do to the library and "study"?" she, again, gave me that creepy smile that she thinks is…sexy?

"Um…sure. Why not?"

"Great!" she exclaimed as she went back to eating her lunch.

I glanced over at Rose once more. Her head was cocked slightly, as if listening to something out of her hearing range. Well, looks like I'll be expecting a certain special Weasley tonight.

**A/N Stay tuned for next chapter because here comes what you've all been waiting for! Thanks for reading! Oh, and let's turn that '49 reviews' to '59 reviews' Thanks again!**

**~Can'tGetEnoughPotter**


	14. BreakUps and MakeUps

**A/N So guys, I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in forever. As you all probably have guessed, yes I've started school. I got homework in every single subject on the first day of school and have had so much this past week. After homework, I go running in my neighborhood and by the time I'm back I'm exhausted and want to go to bed. So hopefully I'll make some more room for Fanfiction this year. Thanks for reading! ~Can'tGetEnoughPotter**

**Chapter 14**

I walked into the library with Priscilla, insisting on holding hands. We sat down on a couch near a coffee table near the back behind all of the bookshelves. I immediately got my books out and began studying…well trying to. Priscilla just wanted to talk to me about us and our relationship-which she thinks is going on strong. I just nodded and glanced at the library door every few seconds.

I want Rose to come so badly. I don't even know why. If she came, it'd probably be pretty awkward since I'm with Priscilla, but I just want to see her. Seeing her makes me…well I don't really know. I can't quite explain it, but it's a good feeling.

I sort of zoned Priscilla out, but I noticed when she took her sweater off and nonchalantly tossed it next to her, ruffing her hair up a bit, too. I really hope she doesn't expect much tonight. I don't even want to be with her. I don't even know why I haven't broken up with her yet.

"Priscilla, -" I interrupted.

"Yes, Scorpius?"

"I need another book. I'm going to go look by the shelves for a few minutes, okay?"

"Oh, do you want me to grab it?"

"No, no, that fine." I walked off, heading towards the shelves near the door.

I fingered through a few books, glancing at the door and around me. Why am I so anxious to see Rose? Maybe she's not even coming. Just because she was listening to my conversation doesn't mean she's going to show up. She doesn't even like me. Maybe she did for a minute when we kissed a while ago, but she hasn't shown any sign of wanting me or anything. I still feel bad about making her cry when she saw me kiss Priscilla. Still, I've never been this excited over seeing a girl.

I reverted back to finding a decent book that'll make me look like I was actually looking for a book. I bent down to a lower shelf and took a book, revealing Eric on the other side. He looked up and sort of glared at me.

"Um, hi." I quietly said.

"Hello." He said impatiently, almost like he was annoyed with me. I was just about to respond when I hear a girl's voice behind me.

"Eric," said Rose as I turned around. Rose's cheeks instantly flooded a light shade of red. "Um, I need to talk to you." She said as she grabbed Eric's wrist and flung him behind a different shelf to talk to him. I was dying to hear the conversation, but I've already been longer than I hoped I would be from Priscilla. I glanced over to her. She was talking to Beck-wait, where did Beck come from? I never saw him walk in. Whatever, at least she's distracted.

I walked over to the other side of the shelf where they were whispering behind and crouched down till I saw their feet.

"Eric, um, I just needed to talk to you for a minute." Rose stuttered.

"Well hurry up. I've got about a million detentions to schedule with Slughorn." Eric huffed.

"Right, about that, um, I'm not too fond of what's been happening lately."

"Not too fond about what?"

"About how…you've been treating other people."

"Who's _other people_?"

"Well, you know, some of your friends."

"Are you talking about that bastard, Scorpius Malfoy?" Eric raised his voice.

"Well, I guess he would count as _other people_…" Rose's voice started to shake a bit.

"So what?"

"Well, my uncle once told me that his godfather told him that you should judge a person not by how he treats his equals, but how he treats his inferiors."

"I don't need any wise words out of you, Weasley. What are you trying to say?"

"Well, I guess I'm saying I don't want to be with you anymore."

"Are you breaking up with me, Weasley?" Eric's voice got very intimidating all of a sudden.

Rose hesitated. "Yes."

All of a sudden I heard the sound of flesh on flesh: Eric slapped Rose. I heard a yelp from Rose and just as I was about to stand up and knock the balls of Eric, he ran off, saying, "You just made a horrible mistake Weasley!"

I got up and ran to the other side of the bookshelf to see a sobbing Rose. Her hand was on her left cheek and her other was wiping her eyes. Without a word exchanged, I sat down next to her and trapped her in my arms, holding her head against my chest. She didn't hold back. She quietly sobbed as I held her shaking body. After a few minutes of comforting her, I helped her get up and walked her out of the library to a bench in the corridors, forgetting about Priscilla and Beck.

"I-I'm sorry I caused such a commotion." she said as she stopped crying.

"What were you supposed to do after a situation like that, laugh about it?" I said as I hugged her again.

"Thank you, Scorpius."

"Anytime, Rose." I smiled a little.

"You know, you've treated me better in 15 minutes than Eric ever did throughout our whole relationship."

"Well, I care about you, Rose. I don't want to see you hurt."

"Really?" she looked up at me.

I nodded.

"Really." This time I gave her a full smile.

She smiled that famous Weasley smile back at me and pulled me into yet another hug. But this one felt like something more. Like she was deeply and truly thankful.

When we separated, I decided I'd take the chance I never though I'd ever get.

"You know, Rose."

"Yeah, Scorpius?"

"I've been trying to say the same few words to you about a million times this year and to be honest ever since first year, but every time I tried to say it I was always interrupted by someone. But I now think that I finally have my chance to tell you; without any interruptions."

"What is it, Scorpius?"

I was silent for a few moments. Then, with the most confidence I've ever had in my entire life, I said it.

"I love you, Rose Weasley."

*******Please Read!**

**A/N AAAHHHH YOU GUYS! I've been waiting so long to finally write this chapter. If you've noticed in the past chapters, Scorpius was always halfway through saying those words but was always interrupted. Haha oh my gosh this chapter was actually extremely fun to write. Oh and I swore for the first time ever in one of my fanfics. Haha I just really wanted to show how awful Eric was. Well, thanks for reading. I think I might wrap up the story, unless you guys have some ideas on what to do next. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE comment with some ideas. Thanks everyone! ~Can'tGetEnoughPotter **


	15. Unexpected Reactions

**A/N Woohoo 2 chapters in one day! Oh, and 60 comments! WOW! Thanks so much to all my supporters. And TazfromStarship, yes it means you have to update. Well thanks for coming back to read more of my story! ~Can'tGetEnoughPotter**

**Chapter 15**

Instead of the smiling and happy Rose I was expecting after I told her the 'L' word, she frowned and stood up.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"No, Scorpius. You're dating Priscilla. It's wrong of you to say that while dating another girl." Rose was slightly shaking her head as she said it.

"Well, I have a confession to make, I kind of accidentally started going out with her."

"Still, you _are_ going out with her."

"Well, yes, but."

"Scorpius, I'm flattered honestly. I do admit I have feelings for you but I can't commit to this now, especially when you're going out with someone else. It's all just happening so fast."

She looked as if she were about to cry again.

"No, no of course. I've just had it bottled up inside for so long I needed to get it out." I stood up and faced her. "I'm sorry. I didn't even think about what you had just gone through about half an hour ago."

"It's okay…walk me back to my tower?"

"Of course."

* * *

By the time I walked Rose to her tower and back to my dorm, it was pretty late at night.

"Scorpius, what's up?" greeted Lucas.

"Nothing much, just dating one girl and telling another that I love her." I sighed.

"Okay, are you dating Priscilla and loving Rose? Or dating Rose and loving Priscilla? After you told us the news I just got so confused."

"The first one, but I don't blame you, I'm just as confused as you are."

"So what did Rose say when you told her you love her?" asked Terry.

"She kind of got mad that I told her while I was dating someone else. She admitted she had feelings for me but she refused to tell me any more. She broke up with Eric in the library like an hour ago…right after he smacked her in the face."

"Did he really?" said a surprised Terry.

"What an idiot. No wonder he's getting expelled." Said Lucas.

"Expelled?"

"Yeah, it turns out he did some other kind of illegal stuff along with almost killing you."

"What kind of stuff?"

"No idea. I think some illegal spells or potions that were intentionally meant to be harmful. I can't believe we never new how weird and mean he was."

"Yeah, well he's out of our lives. So what do I do about Rose?"

Before Terry was about to speak, the dorm door opened and in came a disheveled Beck, complete with his shirt buttoned the wrong way and all tucked out, hair completely sticking up, and his shoes were on the wrong way.

"Dude…" I said.

"Beck, you look -" started Terry.

"Like you just got laid! Way to go man!" whooped Lucas as he tried to hi-five Beck, who refused.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"I just did an awful thing."

"What?"

"I just did_ it_..."

"Dude, we've all done_ it_." I said.

"With Scorpius's girlfriend."

I hesitated for a moment, and then laughed.

"Dude! I don't even like Priscilla! If you could get her to break up with me you would have just taken a load off of my back." I snickered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure! Do you like her? Or has it been a while?"

"Well, I kind of have always liked her. Since second year."

"Dude, you should have told me before I created all this drama between us."

'Well I didn't know if you really liked her or not…"

"Take her. She's all yours."

Beck smiled in return and went to get ready for bed.

Lucas called out before Beck exited the door "Was she any good?"

Beck just rolled his eyes and laughed.

* * *

It was the next morning and I was on my way to first period. I noticed a bunch of people were gathered around an area on the wall and people excitedly chatting as they left.

I made my way through the crowd to come across a poster for an event.

_Hogwarts' First Annual Masquerade Ball _it began on the top. It stated that all were invited and that it was in three weeks.

I turned around and found my way to charms class, surrounded by even more buzzing about the latest news. From the sound of it, everyone's bringing dates. I looked around the classroom and noticed Rose had arrived. She was talking to Amanda, but I could tell she was upset she wouldn't have anyone to take. I want to take her, but I'm afraid she'd refuse. Rose finally got back on track with her grades and meetings since she wanted to break up with Eric. Now that it's done, she might just want to focus on her studies.

Rose and Amanda found their assigned seats, which happen to be near me.

"So are you going to take someone?" whispered Rose to Amanda.

"Of course! I'm going to take Danny from Herbology class. He and I kind of have a thing going on now."

"Oh, well that's great, Amanda." Rose said with a fake smile.

"Are you even going to go at all not that you-know-what happened last night?"

"I want to, but I'd be kind of embarrassed if I just go by myself."

"Maybe Danny has some friends that'll take you."

"Maybe…but I don't know. Maybe I'll just study that night or something. Or pretend I'm sick or something."  
"Come on. Don't you want to get the opportunity say you were a part of Hogwarts' very first masquerade ball?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to be the laughing stock of Hogwarts' very first masquerade ball either."

Amanda leaning in closer to whisper something into Rose's ear. I couldn't hear but when I heard Rose respond, the words 'no' and 'Priscilla' come up. Obviously they were talking about me.

Just then class started as Flitwick stood by the podium.

I'm making a promise to myself: Do whatever you can to make Rose Weasley happy.

Which means I've got to get Rose to say yes to me when I ask her to go to the ball, because I'm going to turn that frown upside-down and give her the time of her life.

**A/N Now we're getting into the why the title is called _The Girl Behind the Mask_. Haha, soon I'll get into the metaphorical reason of why I named that the title. But anyway, thanks for reading! ~Can'tGetEnoughPotter**


	16. Brainstorming

**Hey guys! Well it's a record: 4 months without publishing anything to . Lovely. Well now that I'm back to writing, time to finish this story so I can start some new ones. I suggest you re-read some of the past chapters of this story to remind yourself of what has happened. Thanks everyone! ~Can'tGetEnoughPotter**

**Chapter 16**

"So Scorpius."

"Yeah, Beck?" I look up to see a quiet Beck facing the fireplace, a pondered look etched on his face. It's about 7:00 in the evening and we're finishing up Potion's homework.

"I've decided I want to take Priscilla to that masquerade ball."

"That's cool." I don't hear an answer after my response. " So…what are you going to do about this decision?"

"Erm…I've also decided I don't want to ask her in just an ordinary way. I really like her and I want her to know that."

"You know what, mate? I'm in the same situation."

"You are?"

"Yeah. I want to ask Rose."

"But, she already knows you like her…or love her, more or less. Plus she told you that she didn't want to take it any further due to the whole debacle with Eric."

I roll my eyes. "Yes, Beck. I'm fully aware of the circumstances. I was thinking of just taking her as a friend to give her a nice time but…I want to give her more that that."

"So…what do we do?"

"I haven't the faintest idea."

We both just sat there, staring off into space for a good 5 minutes until Beck leaped out of his chair.

"I'VE GOT IT! We'll sing a-"

"No."

Beck just pouted as he slumped back in his chair.

"Man, what are we going to do? I feel awful about everything with Rose. I just need SOMETHING to make up for it. SOMETHING that'll make her forget about everything that happened this year." I said.

"Are you sure we can't sing?"

"Absolutely not!"

My eyes wandered around the coffee table where are books were. Then to the fireplace, then to Beck-who was still pouting.

"For Lord's sake, Beck, if you want to sing then so be it! Just don't make me a part of it, got that?"

"Yes! Well, since you don't want to be a part of it, then you're on your own, man. See you!" Beck happily arose from the couch, snatched up his books, and walked to the door.

"What? Where are you going?" I asked.

"To go to the library. I need to get another book to help me with my Magical Creatures homework."

"You actually do homework in that class?"

"No a whole lot, but I need to get more information on trails."

"Trails?"

"Yeah, signs when you're in a forest that you can look out for to tell when and what creature is nearby. Such a stupid topic, I know."

"Yeah, I guess. Well have fun." I said sarcastically.

"Bye."

I thought to myself for a few moments. Trails…signs that lead you on a trail…

"I'VE GOT IT!" I yelled. "I've got just that special something to do for Rose."

I grabbed a piece of parchment and began writing.

**Yes, I know, it's awfully short. But I'm back on track and know just how to finish this story. So look out for my last few chapters! I've also got this fantastic new idea for yet another Rose/Scorp fanfic and an idea for a Teddy/Vic fanfic. Which to do first? You tell me. Post in the reviews which one you want first. Thanks everyone! ~Can'tGetEnoughPotter**


	17. Pretty Pretty Princess?

**I know. I haven't written since December and I really don't have an excuse. I feel awful and hopefully I still have at least one reader left since this story is coming to a conclusion. I've had school and the spring musical and I recently broke my arm and had surgery (my cast is off now) and lots of other stuff but now things are slowing down and I have a bit more time. Thank you all! ~Can'tGetEnoughPotter**

**BTW this chapter is going to be in Rose's P.O.V. because it would be really hard to write it in Scorp's P.O.V. So if you're confused, just reread some previous chapters. OK bye! **

**Chapter 17**

**Rose's P.O.V. **

"Amanda, where are we going?" I asked. She had been acting weird lately and I had no clue why.

"Just follow me and don't ask any questions!" she replied excitedly as she dragged me down each hall towards the courtyard. Classes had just ended and I really needed to get a head start on my homework tonight.

"Amanda, I'm really not in the mood—"

"I don't care. You're coming with me and that's that."

* * *

We arrived at the courtyard and stood there for a minute, scanning the area.

"What are you doing? Who are you looking for, Amanda?"

"Erm, no one. Just…just stay here." She said as she kept scanning the courtyard for God-knows-who.

"Whatever. Fine." I huffed as I dropped my books on a nearby bench and began reading my Arithmacy textbook.

A few minutes passed until I decided to look up and to my surprise, Amanda had vanished. I stood up and looked around as she came around the corner with a piece of paper.

"Here." She said as she thrusted me the little piece of paper. "Take this and read it." And with that, she took my books and left.

"Um…okay." I looked down at the piece of paper and opened it.

_Rose,_

_If you're not in the courtyard already, go there. Now, you should be familiar with the fact that on the far left of the courtyard is an opening to go on the trail that leads to the lake. Go there and look under the dock. _

I looked up and eyed the trail opening in the courtyard. I decided that if Amanda was behind this, it was okay, so I began walking to the lake.

* * *

I arrived within 8 minutes or so and looked around to find nobody around me. I walked to the dock and sat on the edge of it on my knees. As I peered down underneath it, another note stuck out of a crack and a small plastic tiara was tied to it.

_Rose,_

_Don't question anything, just take the tiara and put it on. Now, take the trail that leads to Hogsmeade go to The Hog's Head. When you arrive, look under the barstool closest to the fireplace. _

I had no clue what was going on. A tiara? Who was writing these? Well, I put on the tiara and quickly made my way to The Hog's Head.

* * *

The Hog's Head was busy, as usual, and the smell of Butterbeer almost made me stop and have one before I moved on. But, I was too curious and impatient for that, so I headed to the fireplace and looked under the barstool closest to it.

Underneath the seat was yet another note and a plastic bracelet.

I smiled as I remembered playing princess as a child with mum and making Hugo dress up, too. I opened up the note and it read:

_Rose, _

_More jewelry, yes. Again, don't question anything, just put on the bracelet and exit The Hog's Head. Head back to Hogwarts and look behind the red curtain in the hall that leads to the Great Hall. _

As long as no one laughs at me when I walk in for wearing a child's tiara and bracelet, I guess that's fine with me.

* * *

I entered Hogwarts through the main front doors and made my way the hall I was told to go to.

When I go there, I lifted up the red curtain and discovered a plastic necklace with one of those cheap little pendants hanging from it and a note. Who is telling me to do all of this and why is he/she making me dress up like a child?

_Rose,_

_This is it. The last creepy not you'll receive, at least for today. Now, put on the necklace and enter the Great Hall. _

I put on the necklace and folded up the last note. After I finished playing dress-up because some random person told me to, I opened up the Great Hall doors.

Ever person looked up at me, but none of them looked surprised. I looked over to the Gryffindor table and noticed Amanda wearing a cheeky smile on her face as she pointed to the center of the room. When I looked, there stood Scorpius Malfoy.

**A/N Short, yes, but There ya guys go. After months and months HERE IT IS! There will be two or three more chapters and then BOOM the story will be finished. I hope you guys liked my whole 'trail' thing going on. Look forward to a new chapter today or tomorrow! **

**~Can'tGetEnoughPotter**


End file.
